Wyzwanie
by problematic-child
Summary: Czasami trzeba zdecydować się na niemożliwe. Noc przed niebezpieczną misją. Lekkie RenRuki, chociaż zależy jak na to patrzeć.Brr..nie znoszę streszczeń.


Pierwszy fanfik do „Bleacha". Pierwszy polski na FF. net. Nie wiem, czy akurat mój powinien otwierać to zestawienie, ale mam nadzieję, że wkrótce pojawi się ich więcej, lepszych, żeby było do czego równać. Pomysł zrodził się podczas słuchania "Through the years and far away" z "Hoshi no Koe" i czytania smutnych fanfików po angielsku z tą parą. Za ewentualne błędy związane z pojęciami i odmianą imion przepraszam. Mam nadzieję, że będzie się podobać. Krytyka mile widziana, ale proszę mnie nie palić na stosie... :)

* * *

Seireitei nocą prezentowało naprawdę niepowtarzalny, zapierający dech w piersiach widok. Nieliczne światła, współpracując z blaskiem księżyca i gwiazd (co za szczęście, że dziś obyło się bez chmur!) wydobywały z miasta shinigami wszystko to, co piękne i wypełnione majestatycznym, długowiecznym spokojem. Dla tego widoku warto było przeżyć lata płaczu i zgrzytania zębami, wszystkie te zajęcia w akademii, wszystkie te wygrane, czy przegrane walki. Warto było jeszcze raz zobaczyć szczyt marzeń tak wielu osób, spowity teraz w ciemność.

Hn, jaka szkoda, że to ostatni raz.

Renji zatrzymał się kilkadziesiąt metrów przed imponującym domostwem rodu Kuchiki i przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę. Poprawił ześlizgującą się z czoła opaskę, sprawdził, czy aby dobrze ułożył Zabimaru (tak, jakby mogło być inaczej) i ruszył przed siebie.

_To nic wielkiego, przecież pójdę tylko się pożegnać. _- Pomyślał. "Tak, być może ostatni raz" - praktycznie natychmiast odpowiedział mu jakiś przykry głosik w głowie. I Renji, chcąc nie chcąc, z wielką niechęcią musiał przyznać mu rację.

Tak, to stanowczo może być ostatni raz. Cała ta tak zwana "misja" była w gruncie rzeczy "pionierską" ekspedycją w praktycznie nieznane tereny na dalekich obrzeżach Soul Society, zamieszkane przez jakichś paskudnych Pustych, których nie potrafiono nawet sklasyfikować. Cóż, może to dlatego, że jak na razie nikt nie wrócił stamtąd żywy. O tej wyprawie mówiono jedynie szeptem i ze zwieszoną głową. Stracona z góry, jak można by ją określić. Ale ktoś w końcu musi ucywilizować i oczyścić tamte rejony. W kuluarach powtarzano jednak, że ktoś, kto mógłby tego dokonać jeszcze się nie narodził (w chwilach irytacji Renji twierdził, że był to zawoalowany przekaz : "Jeszcze Kurosaki nie przybył do Seireitei". Cholerna marchewkowata truskawka!). Jakie więc były szanse, że on i ta mała ekipa, którą dostał z racji bycia wice - kapitanem wrócą cali i zdrowi? Małe, a nawet bardzo małe.

A jednak wciąż jedyną osobą, którą mógł obwiniać za tę całą kołomyję był on sam. Abarai Renji, drugi najsilniejszy człowiek szóstej dywizji sam osobiście poszedł i zgłosił swoją chęć wzięcia udziału w wyprawie. Pamiętał bardzo dobrze, że jeden z urzędników obecnych przy wydawaniu misji zakrztusił się swoją kanapką tak skutecznie, iż zemdlał i trzeba było wołać po kogoś z czwartej dywizji.

- Jesteś niemożliwy, Abarai - kun! Masz zaburzony instynkt samozachowawczy i chorobliwe skłonności do pakowania się w najgorsze bagno. - Zwykł mawiać Kira za każdym razem, kiedy Renji wplątał się w coś nieprawdopodobnie głupiego albo niebezpiecznego. Tym razem wypowiedział się podobnie.

- I tylko mi nie mów, że to wina tego nieszczęsnego 78 okręgu, bo i tak ci nie uwierzę! - Izuru pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego przyjaciel z własnej woli zdecydował się na samobójczą misję. Przez krótki czas próbował sobie wmówić, że to pewnie jakiś żart. Ale nie, to jednak nie mógł być żart - Renji był ewidentnie zbyt rozluźniony i zachowywał się za bardzo nonszalancko. Gdyby faktycznie żartował, zachowałby całkowitą powagę, patos i tragikomiczny wyraz twarzy. Tymczasem shinigami sprawiał wrażenie, jakby jego zdaniem problem był co najmniej wydumany, a misja polegała na przejściu do domu Kuchiki na herbatkę i spokojnym powrocie.

Nie, zły przykład. Jakby chodziło o upolowanie mało znaczącego Pustego (zaplanowana wyprawa do domu Byakui i Rukii wydała się Kirze jednak zbyt trudnym zadaniem).

- Nie rób z tego wielkiej sprawy, Kira - kun. Przeżyłem zdradę Aizena i ... - Renji niepewnie zerknął na Izuru, który poruszył się niespokojnie. W gruncie rzeczy naiwnym i wrażliwym Kirą mocno wstrząsnęło odejście Ichimaru. Jednak przez te wszystkie lata służby człowiek może się zżyć ze swoim kapitanem. Co prawda, teraz i tak reagował rzadko i nieznacznie (przynajmniej w porównaniu do czasu zaraz i niedługo po incydencie), ale jednak czasem mu się zdarzało. - ...i Tousena (tak, Tousen był znacznie lepszym wyborem.), przeżyłem najazd Arrancarów na ziemię, przeżyłem i Hueco Mundo. Teraz też przeżyję i wrócę męczyć was dalej.

Hm, coś w wyglądzie Kiry sprawiało wrażenie, że ten jednak nie do końca mu uwierzył. Abarai nie mógł się zdecydować, czy to było pełne powątpiewania spojrzenie, czy zmarszczone brwi, wykrzywione usta albo skrzyżowane na piersi ręce. A może wszystko na raz?

- Po prostu się nie martw. - Renji uśmiechnął się szeroko i poklepał Kirę uspokajająco po plecach. - Przecież niedługo dostawa nowej kolekcji w Silver Dragonfly Glasses Store, muszę wrócić do tego czasu. - Abarai wstał i otrzepał z wyimaginowanego kurzu hakamę. - A, tylko nie mów niczego Hinamori. Wiesz, że ona za bardzo się przejmuje wszystkim. - Jeszcze raz uśmiechnął się, wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł.

Przez chwilę Kira milczał, przygryzając tylko lekko dolną wargę.

- Za bardzo się przejmuje?! Zobaczymy, co powie na ten kretyński pomysł Kuchiki - san! - Wybuchnął w końcu. - Co za...

W domu kapitana szóstej dywizji świeciło się jeszcze kilka świateł. "Mam nadzieję, że ona jeszcze nie śpi" - pomyślał Renji i przyśpieszył kroku. Nie chciał biec, bo i po co? Do kogo, gdzie miał się aż tak śpieszyć? Byłoby dobrze, gdyby ta noc trwała jak najdłużej.

Wyczuł jej reiatsu, kiedy zbliżył się do tylniej części ogromnej posesji. Dobrze, że takowe było, bo inaczej pewnie przeoczyłby to małe, czarnowłose stworzenie i poszedł dalej koczować pod jej oknem. Stała w egipskich ciemnościach, oparta plecami o ścianę domu. Zatrzymał się i poczekał, aż z krótkim westchnieniem wyjdzie do niego, tam, gdzie było chociaż trochę światła.

Pierwsze, co go uderzyło to swoiste deja vu: zdawało mu się, że Rukia ma na sobie dokładnie taką samą yukatę, jaką miała w dniu, kiedy się poznali. Momentalnie jednak odrzucił to przeczucie - po pierwsze, dziewczyna była teraz członkiem szacownego klanu. Renji był pewny, że Byakuya nie pozwoliłby jej założyć wdzianka żywcem wyjętego z biedy i nędzy Inuzuri. A po drugie, Rukia mimo wszystko urosła. Niewiele, ale jednak. I zapewne tamta yukata już by jej nie pasowała.

- Yo. - Zasalutował jej z uśmiechem. Jakimś cudem przy niej mógł być albo uśmiechnięty, albo wściekły (zazwyczaj na samą zainteresowaną, zresztą). Inne opcje bardzo, bardzo rzadko wchodziły w grę. - Co tu tak stoisz w środku nocy?

Rukia spojrzała na niego jak na kompletnego idiotę. Kolejny raz.

- Czekam. Pytanie brzmi, co TY tutaj robisz? - jej głos był ostry, sprawiał wrażenie, że jest mocno rozeźlona.

- A tak, przechodziłem. - odpowiedział Renji. Wewnętrzny krytyk, ten sam nieprzyjemny ton w jego głowie wyśmiał go szyderczo : "Taak, już głupszej wymówki wymyślić nie mogłeś._ Przechodziłem, zupełnie przypadkowo i tak jakoś mi się skręciło...Wiesz, że lubię nocne spacery_. Żałosne".

I Renji znowu musiał przyznać mu rację. Rukia nie była głupia, po usłyszeniu tak oczywistego kłamstwa nawet nie trudziła się, by ukryć zdegustowanie.

- Abarai.. - zaczęła, mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy. Wyprostowała się i spojrzała mu wyzywająco w twarz. Nieczęsto zdarzało jej się wołać go po nazwisku. Te wyjątkowe sytuacje miały jednak za każdym razem piętno niezgody w jakiejś kwestii i przywracanie Renjiego do pionu i porządku.

Po krótkiej chwili jednak Rukia odetchnęła głęboko i złagodniała. Wyglądała tak, jakby uszło z niej powietrze. W jej spojrzeniu miejsce gniewu zajął smutek i zrezygnowanie.

- Renji, Nii - sama powiedział mi o tej ... - zastanowiła się, jak nazwać ten pomylony pomysł, nie używając zbyt brutalnego języka. - ...Misji. Proszę cię, zrezygnuj.

Zamurowało go. Już wcześniej przygotował sobie stosowne argumenty, na wypadek, gdyby Rukia zaczęła się awanturować i zechciała w brutalny sposób zakomunikować mu, że ma natychmiast zmienić plany. Właśnie miał wypalić z jednym z takich przygotowanych tekstów, żeby zawczasu zamknąć jej usta. Ale nie spodziewał się, że Rukia po prostu stanie tak przed nim i poprosi go rezygnację. A jednak, zdaje się, że ta delikatna aura łagodności, którą, mimo typowo "chłopakowatego" stylu bycia, zawsze posiadała, zaczynała brać górę.

- A..ale o czym ty mówisz, Rukia? Jak to zrezygnować? - Renji nie bardzo wiedział, co powiedzieć. Argumenty szlag trafił.

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową. - Nii - sama powiedział, że to jest bardzo trudna misja. Bardzo trudna...

- Dla kapitana każda misja bez niego jest dla pozostałych uczestników z założenia bardzo trudna. - Mruknął Renji.

- ... I że z poprzednich wypraw nikt nie wrócił. Renji, proszę cię, zrezygnuj. Nie idź tam.

Coś w jej smutku sprawiało, że miał ochotę uderzyć samego siebie. Szczerze nie znosił tych chwil, kiedy była smutna i zawsze unikał sytuacji, w których sam mógłby być powodem jej złego samopoczucia.

- Hn, to, że jak do tej pory się nie udało nikomu, nie znaczy, że...- Renji fuknął ze zdenerwowaniem. Kto jej nakładł do głowy takich bzdur, że on nie da rady? Jak to : on nie da rady? Oczywiście, że da! "Wszyscy to wiedzą, przestań się oszukiwać." - znowu komentarz. Renji miał szczerą ochotę warknąć coś w stylu "aa, zamknij się, do cholery!' ale zdawał sobie przecież sprawę, że to mogłoby co najmniej dziwnie wyglądać.

- Czy ty nie rozumiesz powagi sytuacji? Co ci strzeliło do głowy, żeby podjąć się czegoś takiego?! Co ty, żyć nie chcesz, Renji? Nii - sama powiedział...

- Nii - sama to, nii - sama tamto! Daj już spokój, Rukia - teraz naprawdę się zdenerwował. - Doskonale wiesz, jakie zdanie ma twój brat na mój temat, więc się nie dziw, że nie wróży mi sukcesu. - Przez głowę przebiegły mu obrazy : cela zaraz po przegranej walce z Kurosakim i lodowate spojrzenie kapitana po tym, jak w końcu zjawił się przy prawie umierającej Rukii w Hueco Mundo. Kuchiki - sama nie dbał o to, że Renji sam ledwie trzymał się na nogach. Wice - kapitan miał zrobić wszystko, żeby małej shinigami nic aż tak złego się nie przydarzyło. To był taki niewypowiedziany rozkaz. I co? I Renji oczywiście go nie wypełnił.

- Zobaczysz, że sobie poradzę i że wrócę w jednym kawałku. Jeszcze będziesz wstydziła tego, co teraz powiedziałaś! - wziął kilka głębokich oddechów dla uspokojenia, po czym na jego twarzy zagościł złośliwie - pobłażliwy uśmiech. - Poza tym nie zapominaj, że jestem wice - kapitanem szóstej dywizji, a nie jakimś nieusytuowanym shinigami z trzynastej. - rzucił sarkastyczną aluzję. Nawet w ciemności widać było jak policzki Rukii zalewają się czerwienią. I bardzo dobrze, Renji nie mógł już patrzeć na jej smutną twarz.

- Więc gdzie pan ma swoją opaskę, wice - kapitanie? Czy nie zostawił jej pan przypadkiem "na wszelki wypadek do oddania"? - syknęła ze złością Rukia.

Szlag by to, przejrzała go. Jak zawsze, kiedy próbował ukryć przed nią coś, co go trapiło czy martwiło.

Na taką misję, dowodzący składem będący przy okazji drugą osobą w dywizji, miał obowiązek mieć przy sobie opaskę oznaczającą stopień wojskowy. No chyba, że zamierzał nie wrócić. Wtedy znak przynależności do Gotei 13 a jednocześnie dość istotne odznaczenie przekazywane było bliskim.

Renji miał naprawdę mało rzeczy, które uważał za cenne i które chciałby pozostawić po sobie. Opaska wice - kapitana, znak wyrwania się z 78 okręgu i uzyskania wysokiej pozycji należała do tych właśnie przedmiotów, które chciałby pozostawić po sobie. Dla kogoś. (innym przykładem "watościowego" skarbu były, kosztujące fortunę okulary z Silver Dragonfly Glasses Store. Ale szczerze wątpił, czy ktokolwiek chciałby je po nim odziedziczyć.)

Stali w ciszy. Żadne z nich dawno już nie czuło się tak niekomfortowo w swojej obecności. Rukia zastanawiała się nawet, czy kiedykolwiek było aż tak źle.

Nie, nie było.

Ogród przy domu rodu Kuchiki był imponujący. Nawet teraz, kiedy atmosfera była ciężka, patrzenie na srebrzyste drzewa wiśni, krzewy i grządki z kwiatami, teraz zwiniętymi, by w dzień rozwinąć płatki i ukazać swoje piękno w pełnej krasie, miało właściwości kojącego balsamu. I magicznego, prawie nierealnego skrawka ziemi pośród gorzkiej rzeczywistości. Mimowolnie oboje zaczęli iść w jego kierunku. Powoli, ważąc kroki, patrząc przed siebie. Wciąż milczeli. Kiedy byli młodsi, często zdarzało im się chodzić w ciszy po lesie blisko akademii czy nawet po spieczonych ścieżkach Inuzuri. Iść przed siebie, nie obciążając niepotrzebnie umysłów, iść, ciesząc się swoją obecnością i przyjaźnią.

Tej nocy charakter spaceru był zupełnie inny. Renji nie wiedział, czy to kwestia rozmowy, która zaprowadziła ich donikąd, czy muru, który pojawił się między nimi i wzrastał przez cały czas, od tej pieprzonej adopcji, kiedy pozwolił jej odejść.

A może po prostu dawno tak nie chodzili.

- Więc nie zmienisz planów? - Zapytała w końcu cichym głosem Rukia.

- Nie zmienię. - Odparł równie cicho, lecz stanowczo Renji.

Znowu żadne z nich nic nie mówiło.

- Co z tobą? - odezwał się Renji. - Słyszałem, że znów cię wysyłają na ziemię.

Potwierdziła kiwając głową.

Z bliska ogród był jeszcze piękniejszy. Gdyby jeszcze kilka warunków się spełniło, Renji mógłby uznać, że jest w raju.

- Lokalizacja?

- Karakura, jak wcześniej.

- Mhm.

Dusiła go ta duszna i sztuczna atmosfera lekkiej konwersacji. Najlepiej było by stąd iść jak najszybciej. Ale z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu nie mógł się przemóc i zawrócić.

- Wiesz, nadaję się do tej pracy idealnie. Nie powinnam się - oczywiście teoretycznie - uszkodzić, co cieszy mojego brata. Poza tym, znam dobrze teren i gdyby coś się działo, zawsze mogę otrzymać wsparcie od najlepszego substytutu shinigami i reszty hałastry. - zaśmiała się krótko.

_Dlaczego, Rukia?_

- A poza tym mogę być świetnym łącznikiem pomiędzy Ichigo a Soul Society.

- Ach, tak. - udał zainteresowanie. - Kiedy wyruszasz?

- W przyszłym tygodniu, jak sądzę. Oni jeszcze nic nie wiedzą, ciekawe, czy się ucieszą, gdy mnie znowu zobaczą. W końcu nie widzieliśmy się trochę. - Twarz Rukii rozpromieniła się na myśl o ponownym spotkaniu.

_Trochę? Raptem dwa miesiące._

- I co, znowu cię czeka szafa w pokoju Ichigo? - Spojrzał na nią przelotnie. Kąciki jego ust uniosły się lekko. Leciutko.

- Ech, czy ja wiem? Myślę, że teraz czeka mnie coś znacznie lepszego i wygodniejszego. - Uśmiechnęła się psotliwie.

Renji nagle poczuł się nieswojo. "To pewnie przez to zimno. Tak. Jest noc i jest chłodno. Zimno. Nieprzyjemnie. To na pewno to".

Zatrzymali się i odwrócili w swoją stronę. Rukia patrzyła na swojego przyjaciela i nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co tu się dzieje. W to, co on wyprawia. W to, że nie umie go przekonać i zatrzymać. Że prawdopodobnie widzą się ostatni raz i że nie może rozszyfrować, co mu chodzi po głowie, teraz, kiedy z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy patrzył jej głęboko w oczy. To takie... niepodobne do Renjiego, którego znała.

- Więc nie muszę się o ciebie martwić. W końcu Ichigo na pewno nie pozwoli ci zrobić krzywdy, prawda? Każdy, ale nie on. Będziesz bezpieczna i hm, szczęśliwa, tak? _O czym ty mówisz? _

Rukia wyciągnęła dłoń. Chciała go złapać, za ubranie, za rękę, nawet za te sterczące na cztery strony świata włosy. Złapać i przytrzymać. Tutaj i teraz, żeby został, żeby się zastanowił. Żeby nie odszedł.

Zawahała się. Drobna dłoń zastygła nieruchomo, a potem cofnęła się powoli i opadła.

- Nie musisz nikomu niczego udowadniać. Nikomu niczego. Ani Ichigo, ani mojemu bratu. A już najmniej mnie. Renji, przecież wiem, jaki jesteś i kim jesteś. I właśnie to cieszy mnie najbardziej. - Powiedziała łagodnie, patrząc się ciągle na swojego przyjaciela. Może jednak coś udałoby się..

- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi. - Odparł Renji, wbijając wzrok w ziemię.

Nigdy jeszcze nie było mu tak ciężko.

Jej podbródek zadrżał lekko. Rukia zamknęła oczy. Kiedy je otworzyła patrzyła już w zupełnie inną stronę.

Renji chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć. Wiedział, że musi coś powiedzieć, właśnie teraz należy zebrać te wszystkie dziwaczne myśli, które tłukły mu się pod czaszką, a których nie umiał wyartykułować. Zanim on odejdzie, nie, zanim ona odejdzie od niego, chowając się w bezpiecznych ścianach swojego domu. Cholera, musi się zdobyć!

- W takim razie miłego pobytu na ziemi. - Wyrzucił z siebie szybko. To była najgłupsza i najmniej odpowiednia rzecz, jaką mógł w takiej chwili powiedzieć. A jednak powiedział. Niepodważalny dowód na to, że Abarai ma problemy z mówieniem gorsze, niż Nel Tu w swojej dziecięcej formie.

Odwrócił się i odszedł szybkim krokiem, zostawiając za sobą Rukię z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Ichigo Kurosaki w ciepłe, letnie noce zawsze zostawiał okno otwarte. Z dwóch powodów : przy dobrej cyrkulacji powietrza lepiej się śpi, a sen jest potrzebny nastolatkowi, którego w każdej chwili "kopnięciem miłości" może obudzić zwariowany ojciec.

Drugi powód? Cóż, przez otwarte okno zawsze łatwiej wejść jakiemuś zaprzyjaźnionemu shinigami. Szczególnie takiej jednej z ciemnymi włosami i kompletnym brakiem talentu artystycznego.

Tym razem jednak na parapecie nie wylądowała Rukia, tylko Renji. Przez chwilę przyglądał się śpiącemu rudzielcowi.

- Ichigo, obudź się. To ja, Renji. - spróbował cichym głosem. Nie miał zamiaru stawiać całego domu na nogach, chciał tylko obudzić tego idiotę, nazywającego się shinigami a mającego czelność spać, kiedy inni walczą, wyruszają na samobójcze misje albo mają odbywają konwersacje swojego życia. Czasem wszystko do kupy.

Ichigo tylko coś zamruczał i przewrócił się na drugi bok. Renji poczuł się ignorowany w perfidny sposób. A tak się akurat składało, że nie miał na to ochoty.- Kurosaki, obudź się, do cholery. Muszę z tobą pogadać. - warknął.

Ichigo spał dalej.

W tej sytuacji Renji zdecydował się na terapie wstrząsową, czyli drastyczne obudzenie przez uderzenie obuchem w duchowe moce Ichigo. Gwałtownie zwiększył reiatsu.

- CHOLERA JASNA! - prawie by krzyknął Ichigo, gdyby Renji w odpowiednim momencie nie zasłonił mu ust. Wyjątkowo silne reiatsu w bardzo bliskiej okolicy. Co do...

- Renji?? Co ty tutaj robisz?!

Abarai uniósł lekko brwi.

- Wpadłem się przywitać, a cóż innego.

Ichigo poderwał się z łóżka, doskoczył do nocnej szafki, porwał z niej coś i rzucił w Renjiego. Ten tylko przelotnie spojrzał na złapany przedmiot.

- Budzik. No i ? - Renji sprawiał wrażenie zupełnie nieporuszonego.

- Budzik. Budzik! Jest czwarta rano a ty mi przyłazisz do domu w ODWIEDZINY? Czy ty nie masz za grosz poszanowania dla innych ludzi?

Czerwonowłosy shinigami skrzywił się. Oczywiście, że ma. Nawet więcej, niż mu się wydaje!

- Przestań się drzeć, bo obudzisz swoje siostry. Przyszedłem, bo mam sprawę. - Szepnął Renji.

- Doprawdy, i ta sprawa nie mogła poczekać do jutra? - Kurosaki zmarszczył brwi i usiadł na łóżku. Machnął ręką na nietypowego gościa, żeby zlazł wreszcie z parapetu (który zapewne za chwile się urwie) i usiadł jak cywilizowany człowiek na łóżku. Ten jednak odmówił.

- Nie mogła.

Ichigo westchnął. Życie było męczące. Szczególnie odkąd poznał pierwszego shinigami. Z Rukią jeszcze da się czasami wytrzymać (chociaż jest ciężko), ale co kolejny, to gorszy. – Więc co to za ważną rzecz chcesz mi zakomunikować?

- Właściwie to... mam prośbę. - Widać było, że trudno mu to przechodzi przez gardło.

Kurosaki uniósł ze zdziwieniem brwi. Nie przypominał sobie wielu sytuacji, kiedy Renji go o coś prosił w tak bezpośredni sposób.

- Ichigo, czy mógłbyś zaopiekować się Rukią?

_Słucham?? _

- Po prostu nie daj jej skrzywdzić. Spraw, żeby była bezpieczna. I zrób wszystko, żeby jak najrzadziej była smutna. Ona ma do tego, hm, skłonności.

_SŁUCHAM?_

- Renji, co u diabła się dzieje? - Wykrztusił Ichigo. Oczywiście, że nie da jej skrzywdzić, ale po co to wszystko?

- Chroń ją za wszelką cenę. Przecież możesz to zrobić.

_Tobie to zawsze wychodziło, w przeciwieństwie do mnie_.

Ichigo wpatrywał się w Renjiego szeroko otwartymi ze zdziwienia oczami. O co tu chodzi? Czemu tak nagle?

- No.. I to by było na tyle. - Skończył koślawo Renji. - To, hm, wybacz, że tak późno i dobranoc. - machnął ręką na pożegnanie i zniknął.

Szlag. Zakończenia mu dzisiaj wyjątkowo nie wychodziły.

Mieli wyruszyć o świcie. Kiedy wracał ze świata żywych do Soul Society miał jeszcze trochę czasu do spotkania. Spojrzał w górę na iskrzące się gwiazdy, które już wkrótce miały zniknąć. _Nie, Rukia, to jest tak. To nie jest dokładnie tak, jak myślisz. Ja.. muszę tam iść. Iść i przekroczyć swoje własne ograniczenia. Bez nikogo po swojej stronie. Muszę udowodnić samemu sobie, że jestem w stanie pokonać niemożliwe i że jestem ciebie wart. Że zawsze będę mógł cię chronić i że nigdy więcej nie pozwolę ci odejść. _

Jeśli nie wróci (a przecież pewnie tak będzie), to trudno. Może następnym razem...Ale jeśli tylko mu się uda - powie jej wszystko to, czego nie dał rady powiedzieć dzisiejszej nocy. Jest tego pewny.

_Poczekaj, Rukia._

Zaczęło świtać. Być albo nie być.

Nigdy więcej wycia do gwiazd.


End file.
